Custom:LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes and Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago the video game
LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes and Spinjitzu Ninjas of Ninjago is a Video Game set to be released in 2018. Plot Gameplay The game is set in an open world hub containing both Gotham City and Metropolis, twin cities that are both across the Delaware Bay from each other. The Batcave in Gotham and the Hall of Justice in Metropolis both serve as headquarters for the players. From either of these locations, the player can teleport to Superman's Fortress of Solitude or up to the Watchtower. The random Petty Crimes in progress to thwart (with big stud rewards) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers returns. Gotham City is similar to the one from LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, but modified to include more familiar locations and more side missions. Wayne Manor is now on the edge of the city. There's a small cliff near it for air and water vehicles to launch from. The Batcave is much like the one in Batman: Arkham Origins, only with some additions (Robin suit chamber, land and water vehicle platforms, trophy room, etc.) Metropolis is equal in size to Gotham. It also includes many familiar places from the comics. The Hall of Justice is located in Metropolis. Aside from the usual Minikits, Red Bricks, and Gold Bricks, there's also a Riddler trophy in each level and a few around the hubs. There are certain sidequests that can only be accessed by certain character types (hero, villain, etc.) Also, some of the sidequests are Riddler henchmen that give you puzzle challenges and messages from the Riddler. Minikits will either build playable microfighters like in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, or gold brick-winning minigames like in LEGO Dimensions. And the "Citizen in Peril" returns to saving ordinary citizens, rather than a celebrity cameo. The "super sense" ability is more like in LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens, with a character sensing an area where something is hidden, and switching to a first-person view to scan for it. Although some characters can instantly reveal hidden objects without needing to look around. The “Multi-Builds” system (allowing you to build multiple items from the same LEGO pieces) and the ability to command a group of troopers also return. New Abilities: * Unlike the DC Characters and not counting Flash, Kid Flash, Reverse Flash and The Fierce Flame, the Ninja can use Spinjitzu to perform fast builds. * Certain characters can use "Cosmic Treadmills", which are essentially the same as the DeLorean treadmills in LEGO Dimensions, allowing characters to time-travel to hidden areas. * Unlike the DC characters and Ninjago characters, Bluelectro can play music listening to the Pirate Whip or any Ninjago songs made by The Fold. * This game features the voices of the characters that are used in the LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes movies. Locations * Watchtower * Fortress of Solitude * Smallville ** Kent Farm * Gotham City ** Wayne Manor *** Batcave ** Arkham Island *** Arkham Asylum ** Blackgate prison ** Otisburg *** Stagg Enterprises *** Monarch Playing Card Company *** Gotham Light and Power *** Knights Drome *** Ace Chemicals *** Amusement Mile ** East End *** Deacon Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless *** The Bowery *** Park Row **** Monarch Theatre **** Crime Alley ** Old Gotham *** GCPD Headquarters *** Oracle's Clocktower *** Gotham City Hall *** Cathedral Square ** Diamond District *** Wayne Tower *** Iceberg Lounge *** Museum *** GothCorp ** Docks *** "Stacked Deck" club ** Zoo ** Slaughter Swamp *** The Hall of Doom * Metropolis ** New Troy *** "Daily Planet" building *** LexCorp Tower *** Chinatown **** Madame Xanadu's Magic Shop *** Little Bohemia **** Metropolis Metrodome **** Metropolis General Hospital *** Glenmorgan Square ** Centennial Park ** Tomorrow District *** S.T.A.R. Labs *** Big Belly Burger *** Starrware Industries ** Suicide Slum *** The Ace o' Clubs bar *** Steelworks ** Historic District *** Metropolis City Hall ** Stryker's Island Penitentiary ** Hall of Justice ** Project CADMUS ** Hob's Bay ** Blaze Comics * Ninjago ** Ninjago City ** Borg Tower ** Doomsday Comix ** Steeper Wisdom ** Monastery ** Mega Monster Amusement Park ** Kryptarium Prison Cast * Troy Baker - Batman, Batzarro * Nolan North - Superman, Bizarro, Killer Croc * Grey Griffin - Wonder Woman * Khary Payton - Cyborg, Cyzarro * James Arnold Taylor - Flash, Desaad * Josh Keaton - Green Lantern * Diedrich Bader - Guy Gardner, Greenzarro * Tom Kenny - Plastic Man, Penguin * Phil Morris - Green Arrow, Hawkman * Kari Wahlgren - Wonder Woman (Justice League vs Bizarro League), Bizarra * Dee Bradley Baker - Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Man-Bat, Captain Boomerang * Jessica DiCicco - Supergirl * April Winchell - Giganta * Fred Tatasciore - Lobo * Jonathan Adams - Atrocitus * Cree Summer - Cheetah * Kate Micucci - Zatanna * Mark Hamill - Sinestro, Trickster * Kevin Michael Richardson - Doctor Fate, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta * Charlie Schlatter - Robin/Tim Drake * Dwight Schultz - Reverse Flash * Jason Spisak - Joker * Vanessa Marshall - Poison Ivy * Cristina Milizia - Jessica Cruz * John DiMaggio - Deathstroke, Lex Luthor * Phil LaMarr - Firestorm, Braniac * Eric Bauza- Atom, Bane * Greg Cipes - Beast Boy * Hynden Walch - Starfire * Tara Strong - Raven, Harley Quinn * Scott Menville - Robin/Damian Wayne * Sarah Hyland - Batgirl * Will Friedle - Nightwing * Vincent Tong - Flamenado * Kelly Metzger - Aquos * Michael Adamthwaite - Bluelectro * Kirby Morrow - Bouldergeist * Brent Miller - Ice-tanium * Sam Vincent - Energon Playable Characters Levels DLC Levels have cutscenes based on the LEGO DC Comics Super Heroes Movies. DLC Levels References * An inactive Vorton Gateway can be found in the Batcave. * Several characters say their catchphrases: Batman ("I am vengeance..."), Aquaman ("Outrageous!"), Cyborg ("Booyah!"), Joker ("Why so serious?"), Bouldergeist ("Don’t stand a ghost of a chance."), Bluelectro ("Shocking!"), Raven ("Azarath Metrion Zinthos!") etc. * Whenever Bluelectro turns on his music player, each version of "The Weekend Whip" can be heard playing. * Whenever the DLC level cutscenes are played, each character who is the main focus can be heard narrating. Category:Custom Video Games